Freya's Solemn Song
by I'm Forever Motivated
Summary: The world has been in darkness under the eyes of the Shadowhunters for years now. Some mundanes have just all but lost hope, even some Shadowhunters regret what they did. Especially one family, the Lightwoods. The world is now different, but there is something that brings back a glimmer of joy to the now desolate world.
1. Prologue: Why We Remember

**Okay. I'm not really good at this bit. . .**

**So, I'm gonna go for the kill.**

**I don't own Mortal Instruments or Gollum's Song by Emiliana Torrini**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

Prologue: Why We Remember

_**Where once was light. . .**_

Earth wasn't like it was before. It used to be full of laughter and cheer, now it was a dark, desolate place, as if it were Pluto. The sun still shined, but little did it lift the sunken spirits of the mundanes stuck this now drained planet. They didn't know who was to blame, all they knew was that something had changed.

The day when the skies had grown dark.

It was the day when all joy had suddenly been drained from the eyes of every child and parent. The day the invisible hunters attacked. Some people had screamed at things that weren't there, some thought they were seeing things.

People dressed in black clothes, covered in graceful, black marks appeared that day. They carried strange weapons. To the armies of the world, it had looked like plain, medieval weapons, so they attacked the people dressed in black. It only led to their downfall. Soldiers fell, one-by-one to the marked people. Their army had been lessened too, but not as much as the mundane' armies.

All across the globe, they appeared, and it was obvious that these strange people were powerful. They ruled over the earth now that the governments had fallen to their power. Mundanes were chained, sold, bargained for, and killed.

Mundanes eventually gave up hope, they had nothing now. They were constantly being watched by the new commanders of their world. They would appear out of shadow, eyes dark and void of all emotions, like a black hole, and would whisper fear into their hearts. The way they emerged out of the shadows, is why the people of earth gave them the name: Shadowhunters.

Rumors spread like wildfire, saying that the Shadowhunters had once been the protectors of the mundanes from the beasts of Hell. But what had changed in them to enslave humans as if they were cattle, no one knew.

No one dared to find out.

All they knew is that the Shadowhunters were here, they were in change, and there was nothing anyone would do about it. Until, one day, years ago, a redhead ran from the ranks of the Shadowhunters and hid amongst the mundanes, where no Shadowhunter would find her. . . and she remembered.

_**Now darkness falls. . .**_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

**The mood will get lighter. I promise.**

**Right now, this is the exposition. You need to know what the mundanes had experienced. It sets up for what is to come.**

**I hope you will enjoyed it and will enjoy the future ones that come!**

**Merry Christmas~**

**WalkingByMyself**


	2. Chapter I: Falling Apples

**Yeah. Okay.**

**I'm going to Dallas to visit my cousins soon, so I won't be able to update ANYTHING anytime soon.**

**Sorry.**

**I don't own Mortal Instruments of Gollum's Song**

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

Chapter I: Falling Apples

_**Where once was love . . .**_

Jace Lightwood or Lightworm, which ever you want to call him, didn't feel like being cooped up in the Institute all day like Isabelle and Alec. He felt like going out, so going out he did. He put on his gear and strolled out the tall, wooden doors, and out into where the sun shined brightly.

He squinted at first, his golden eyes needing to adjust to the candescent light. He covered his eyes slightly but walked on. He heard Maryse calling for him, so he ran. Jace didn't talk to many people nowadays. Now that everything on earth had changed, he had too, and it was the Shadowhunters' faults.

Clary had run away.

His beautiful redhead and emerald-eyed girl had run away when they had first attacked. Jace had blamed himself. He should have taken Clary away from their attack, to hide in Idris, away from the reign of terror and destruction. Then, maybe, she might still be with him. He remembered the look on her face as she had sped out of the Institute and had turned back to look at him, a devastated expression on her fragile, porcelain face.

Jace wandered into Central Park. The green grass tickled his ankles and he cursed himself for not bothering to put on socks. Who forgets to put on socks? Apparently, Jace Lightworm did. He saw kids playing soccer and tag, laughing happily. He stayed out of sight, he liked seeing the kids like this, unafraid and innocent, and alive.

He slid against a tree and lay down. He closed his eyes and let the breeze run through his air. He smiled and- "Bwah!"

An apple fell into his mouth.

A small giggle echoed up from above him. "Nice catch, Blondie!"

Jace snapped his eyes open to see a little girl. Her legs swing back and forth above him as she sat on one of the branches of the large oak tree. Or what he thought had been an oak tree, apparently, it was an apple tree. She had curly, golden hair that bounced slightly as her body swung with the tempo of the breeze. She also had shimmering, emerald green eyes. She wore a denim skirt, a red shirt, and no shoes.

"Hi," she chirped, waving at him. "I'm Freya. What about you, Blondie?"

"None of your business!" Jace snapped. "Why'd you hit me with the apple?"

"You caught it didn't you?" Freya laughed. "Plus, your ugly face looked like it was going to start snoring something awful soon."

"Ugly!" Jace sputtered, outraged. "Don't you know what I am?"

"An ugly Shadowhunter," she shrugged.

Jace glared at her, but she just continued to smile.

Freya swing herself down from the tree and landed, gracefully, next him with a small grunt. "Whatcha doing here, anyway?"

"Why am I even talking to you, mundane?"

"Because I'm ten times more interesting than you?" she offered. Her grin was mischievous and her green eyes glimmered with excitement. "I'm more interesting than any boring, old Shadowhunter."

"Watch what you're saying, kid."

"I get it! I get it!" Freya laughed. "You and your kind took over the world! Big deal! Give it a rest! Go to DisneyWorld! Something! Watch a New York Giants' game! Go to the Superbowl for crying out loud!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What are these giants you speak of?"

She fell onto her back laughing and clutching her sides. "Are you serious? By the Angel! That's depressing!"

"Where would you have-"

"FREYA!"

Freya looked at Jace and got up. "Sorry! That's my uncle calling me!" She gave him a quick embrace before running off. "Bye, Blondie!"

_**Love is no more . . .**_

(_~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~) :+: (~)_

_**Hey. I know that there aren't many people reading this right now, but that's fine. I shall continue to update . . . eventually. If you want you can read my other story The Dragon, if you want. I think I've got two pretty good, little stories here.**_

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
